U.S. 2009/0226656 A1 is directed to a multi-layered structure for use with a high power, light emitting diode system. The structure is at least semi-flexible and is exemplified as comprising an FR4 epoxy based material that may also include a layer of fiberglass. Typically these structures are not capable of maintaining the bend or keeping the position the structure is bent or twisted to form.
Automotive backlights have been known to use LEDs, but are; very low power, have low heat dissipation, operate at much lower voltages and have shorter in use life than general lighting fixtures and replacement bulbs. Therefore there is a need for higher power LED lighting systems that have much higher heat dissipation, tested at much higher voltages required for safety recognition (as much as 250× the voltage required for automotive lighting), with expected in use life of over 25,000 hours of continuous usage and LED lighting applications requiring improved quality of light with design freedom and design for assembly or manufacture.